Tough Cookie!
by Sakiko-Kiyoshi
Summary: Inuyasha is a player who can have any girl he wants, what happens when mirokus cousin moves in and she’s a tough cookie. sorry bad at summary's lemons in later chaps enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Inuyasha is a player who can have any girl he wants, what happens when Miroku's cousin moves in and she's a tough cookie.

Sadly I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Inuysha. He woke up in his three bedroom apartment, which he shares with his best friend Miroku. Miroku accepted him for him even when he was hanyo Inuyasha woke to hearing a loud crash. He rolled his eyes and eyes and heaved out of bed. He followed the noises to the guest bedroom to find Miroku on the ground with cleaning things thrown everywhere. "Miroku what are you doing?" Miroku looked up sheepishly Inuyasha quirked a brow. "Well-um…" he paused "mycouzinisgonnastaywithustillshegetsaplace."(**This is what it says my cousin is gonna stay with us till she gets a place) **he said it really fast but Inuyasha caught it. Inuyasha looked pissed  
"and when was I incl-wait…you said she?" Miroku chuckled "yes, 'she' her name is Kagome, her parents just died and she needed a place to stay." Inuyasha walked over and pulled Miroku up "what are you doing in here?" Miroku bent down and picked up his dropped items." I was cleaning up the guest room for her" Inuyasha looked bored "keh" then he walked in the kitchen to find breakfast "when she coming" he shouted. "Tonight we gotta pick her up at midnight" Inuyasha looked confused "why so late?" Miroku chuckled knowing Inuyasha could here. "Kagome's something else."

**(Later that night with Kagome)**

Kagome was at the airport getting pissier by the second. Miroku was an hour late, and she was alittle cold. She forgot the weather was different not as warm as Florida,she was in a black skirt that flared and went down mid-thigh,and a red V-neck shirt that showed alittle cleavage. She was freezing her ass off in Japan!

**(With Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha was mad as hell he hated traffic, and here they were an hour late for Kagome stuck in traffic. "Are we there yet?" Miroku side glanced at Inuyasha "our exit is next." Inuyasha huffed "Finally" he all but yelled. They turned off the exit and on there way to the airport.

**(With Kagome)**

"OK now, I'm pissed" she yelled. Getting a lot of stairs well. She didn't care Miroku was late. She turned around to grab her bags. "I'm just walking" she grumbled to herself, she was rushing to the exit when she hit a firm chest with a "umph." She looked up into amber pissed off looking eyes. She frowned "watch were your going ba-"she was cut off by an annoying voice. "Hey! Cuz looks like we found you."

**(With Inuyasha a few seconds before) **

Inuyasha an Miroku just walked into the were looking for his cousin when. "Umph" something or rather someone bumped into him. He looked down planning on telling whoever off and found himself looking into innocent shocked deep brown eyes. Her eyes quickly changed into a frown, "watch were your going ba-." She was interrupted by Miroku "Hey! Cuz looks like we found you" he laughed nervously.

**(Hope you like it please review and I welcome flames and ideas I kinda need them, sorry it's kinda short****) **

**^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**(Last time)**

"Hey! Cuz looks like we found you." Miroku laughed nervously.

**(Now)**

Kagome backed up and faced Miroku she huffed and crossed her arms. "More like ran into" she rolled her eyes "your late!" Miroku chuckled nervously and held up his hands defensively "traffic, anyway you look lovely you have grown since the last time I saw you" he laughed at her rosy cheeks. "But aren't those rather warm clothes for winter?" Kagome hugged herself "well it's not this cold in Florida." Kagome looked at Inuyasha "so whose this your boyfriend?" Inuyasha growls at Kagome "Watch your tongue bitch" Kagome smirked "I can't its in my mouth, you wanna watch it?" she stuck out her tongue _who does she think she is what a bitch she better put that tongue in her mouth before I make her us-ah! Wait! I don't want that bitch to use that tongue in any way. _Inuyasha growled at his thoughts Miroku jumped in between them "let's go home." He laughed nervously trying to keep the two from killing each other. He picked up some of her bags and sighed _this is going to be hell _he though. "Well let's go home I for one am tired." Inuyasha picked up her other bags "yeah, yeah lets go" he gave one last glare at Kagome. "Lets go I'm freezing my ass off" she ran past Miroku following Inuyasha to the car.

The car ride was pretty quit Kagome in the back, Miroku driving and Inuyasha in shotgun. "Alright we're here!" Miroku exclaimed rather loudly "Would ya quit down you know I can hear you" Inuyasha said with a glare. Miroku ignored him and turned around to Kagome only to find her sound asleep. "Aw, isn't that cute" he half mocked, Inuyasha turned to see what he was talking about and found Kagome leaned over, mouth slightly open with a peaceful face. _She looks so peaceful and beautiful, and she smells so good. I wish I could smell that every-wha! No, no, no I do not like that bitch. _Inuyasha grumbled to himself while Miroku unbuckled and went to get her bags. "Hey Inuyasha could you wake her up or something, I got her bags." Inuyasha grumbled but looked back at her, he shook her shoulders while saying her name. But got no reply so he shouted her name "No…five more minutes." He huffed getting annoyed so he got out, went to her door and picked her up. He walked to the apartment, once inside Miroku saw him "well Inuyasha that was awful nice of you…are you sick?" he chuckled. Inuyasha growled lowly "stupid bitch wouldn't wake up" he half yelled, then a soft hand reached up and placed it on his mouth. _What the? _He looked down, Kagome was still asleep though "shhh" she dropped her hand, snuggled further into his chest seeking warmth. Miroku and Inuyasha were shocked then Miroku started laughing his ass off. Inuyasha chuckled then took her to the guest room, and plopped her down, then he went to his bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Miroku and Inuyasha woke to the smell of breakfast. They both walked out of their rooms still half asleep. They stumbled into the kitchen to find Kagome serving food on plates. Inuyasha's mouth watered at the smell _mmm smells good_ "I made bacon, eggs, and sausage, eat up!" She smiled "this is not the Kagome I remember 10 years ago, you used to be so…mean." He chuckled Kagome smirked "I still am just differently" she dropped her spatula and that's when it was painfully aware of her skirt. They both saw the bottom of her baby blue panties Miroku couldn't stop himself and his cursed hand. He reached down and 'smack!' "pervert, I can see you haven't changed much either!" she huffed and sat down. She began to eat without them Miroku rubbed his abused cheek but sat down, Inuyasha soon followed his cheeks red to but for different reasons.

**[Hey soo I hope you like it sorry it took for ever and I was wondering if you could give me some ideas I would appreciate it please review!]**


End file.
